


Hamish Tries On Something New | Randall x Hamish x Male Reader

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Male Reader
Kudos: 15





	Hamish Tries On Something New | Randall x Hamish x Male Reader

“Guys, I feel ridiculous… I mean the two of you can’t find this attractive?” Hamish said, standing in the center of the bed you, him and Randall often shared at the wolf den, wearing nothing but a white jockstrap and a white t-shirt, halfway off his torso.

You and Randall had been trying to get Hamish to at least try on a few more adventurous clothing options for a few weeks. So you understood his nerves about his current position.

He looked to you and Randall for reassurance.

You were the first to speak saying, “Are you kidding me, Hamish? You’re attractive in your normal clothes. Seeing you in just a jock and a white shirt… you look gorgeous. Doesn’t he, Randall?”

You looked to your left at Randall. His mouth was slightly open and his breathing heavy as he palmed his hardening cock through his sweatpants, only nodding in response to your question.

“Damn Randall!” You chuckled. “You’re seriously already jerking it? Someone’s eager.”

“Fuck off, Y/N! Have you SEEN our boyfriend??” At this point, Randall’s hand had disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants.

“I mean, you’re right. But we haven’t even seen how his ass looks in the jock.”

“I will probably explode when we see that.” 

You felt your mouth go dry when you turned your attention back to Hamish and your eyes were met with his amazing bubble butt framed by the straps of the jock. Now it was your turn to start palming yourself, one hand slowly stroking your still-covered dick and the other hand going up your shirt to twist and play with a nipple.

As you watch the muscles under the skin of Hamish’s back and shoulders move, you notice the repeated motions of his arm and the glorious sounds of almost breathless moans. All of that led you to one conclusion: Hamish was stroking himself, slowly and deliberately, teasing you by not letting you see.

As passed, you felt your body get hotter and hotter. You practically ripped your shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

“Oh… fuck, Hamish” You moaned, hand down the front of your shorts. You needed to see him, but he wasn’t really paying attention to you, again you suspected it was on purpose.

“What was that? Did you say something, Y/N?” You didn’t need to see his face to know he had a smug little smirk on his face as he processed what he was doing to you and Randall, who was now completely naked.

“I need to see you, Hamish! I need to see… all of you. Please!”

“I think I can make that happen…” You could’ve sworn your brain shorted out at the sight before your eyes, Hamish looked down at you while his hand was as you suspected, stuffed down the front of the jock, stroking it, a wet spot forming in the fabric.  
  
“Cat got your tongue, my dear?”  
  
“Just fuck me already, Hamish!” You felt the heat rise onto your face as those words left your mouth, sounding much more desperate than you cared to sound.

The bed creaked slightly as Hamish lowered himself to his knees and motioned for you to come towards him. As you moved closer, something about Hamish seemed to change. He was more comfortable and confident. He cupped your cheek, making you look into his eyes. They flashed silver, Tundra was close to the surface, making Hamish seem even hotter.  
  
“As much fun as that would be,” Hamish’s voice had an underlying growl that sent chills through you. “First, I need you to start sucking. Wouldn’t want to hurt one of my pretty wolves. Understand?”   
  
You nodded, swallowing the lump in your throat, hooking your fingers in the waistband, pulling down, Hamish’s hard cock lightly smacking your face, the precum at the tip sticking to your cheek.  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for?” You wrapped your lips on the tip, swirling your tongue around the shaft, Hamish grabbing a fistful of your hair, lightly pushing you further down his long dick. You continued to work on your boyfriend, bobbing up and down. As you did, Randall moved behind you, pulling your last remaining clothes down, exposing your ass and freeing your cock.  
  
Randall wasted no time, spreading your cheeks, hungrily licking at your asshole, slowly dragging along your hole. The feeling of Randal eating your ass combined with Hamish filling your mouth, it made you a moaning mess. To you, the night couldn’t get better.  
  
“Fuck! Y/N… Your ass is so good!” Randall said, breathing heavily. “I think it’s time to fill it.”  
  
“Then stop talking and do it, Rand- oh fuck!” You pulled off of Hamish just in time to let out a moan as you felt lubed fingers begin to probe your hole, going in and out and flexing inside of you. After a good amount of prep, Randall’s fingers left you feeling empty, quickly being replaced by a thick cock head, burning slightly even with the lube as you were filled and stretched.  
  
Randall leaned over you as he bottomed out, letting you adjust to his girth and kissing up your back and neck. You were sure that you would be covered in marks tomorrow. After a while, your hips started to move on their own, trying to fuck yourself on Randall while also going back to sucking off Hamish, moaning and sending vibrations down his shaft.

“Y/N, if you keep that up… I’m gonna… oh shit!” You felt hands on your head, burying your nose into Hamish’s pubes, rope after rope of cum going down your throat, a few drops leaking from the sides of your mouth.

You pulled off, licking your lips, seeing that Ham was still hard. Randall had since fallen into a steady pace thrusting into you. His pace gradually got faster and faster, the sound of skin (and balls) slapping against skin. You used Hamish to help stand up, slamming your lips on Randall’s as he climaxed, filling the condom and tasting you and Hamish on his tongue. Hamish took the chance and took your dick in his mouth, sucking hard. The overstimulation caused you to spill into his mouth. Hamish pulled off before you were finished cumming so a few ropes painted his face.

Randall pulled out of you, tossing the condom in the trash. Your body started slumping down. The two of them panicked slightly, attempting to catch you.

“Whoa! There, Y/N,” Randall said, helping to lay you down. “You okay?” He did legitimately looked worried as you caught your breath and Hamish went to get a couple of washcloths.

“I’m ok, Randall. Just a bit depleted.” You gave him a smile.

Randall took one of the wet washcloths and started wiping you off first. Then himself, tossing the rag on the pile of clothes littering the floor and plopped down on the bed next to you, Hamish joining you on the other side.

“That was—“ You started.

“Something else,” Hamish and Randall said at the same time, making the three of you bust out laughing.

You rested your head on Randall’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, lulling your exhausted body even closer to sleep.

“I love you guys.”

“We love you too”

——— The next day———

Jack and Lilith hadn’t heard from any of you and were a bit worried until they got to the house.

“Hey, Lilith do you smell-“

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!! We agreed on no sex here Guys!!”


End file.
